Mercy
by chinochan-inulover
Summary: ... Suddenly in the god awful noise of the screeching and laughing and between huffs of indignation and tapping of foots, and in the paranoid scents of sweat and lust and greed and malice, in the outrageous speckle of offending colors, a mercy emerged"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **I don't own InuYasha, Takahashi Rumiko does.

**Mercy **

**Chapter 1- **

InuYasha moved swiftly between luxurious clad bodies.

Damn parties and damn Sesshomaru for making him cross half Honshu just to make him attend it.

A sigh left his manly thin lips as he finally found the bar in the huge area. At least there wasn't so much people who knew him there… although he was in fact known in all Nippon. Maybe they just didn't care. There no one seemed interested in him, there was about eight men smoking cigars and some women floating around them, equally uninterested.

The smoke that came out of their indolent smoking habit was impossible to miss for him, It seriously messed with his superior sense of smell. He almost sneezed but then merely scrunched up his nose and asked the bartender a double whisky with no ice.

As he waited for his order he leaned against the bench and observed the ball room. It was a very large ample well lit space. It was decorated in shades of white and gold. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, creating amazing speckles of light.

He wasn't a fan of these parties because people here cherished a snobby attitude that didn't go well with him. And he was a prince, he'd at least twenty companies in his heirloom along with his older half brother- but he'd never thought of himself above others.

_Often they don't think I'm above them either, they just pretend._

He thought surly to himself. His thought were, however, dissipated by his examining of the room, and golden eyes found equally golden eyes, maybe yellower than his from the age as his gaze met his brother's cold gaze. Sesshomaru's eyes fixed in his in a look that clearly said "_behave yourself, remember your position_." He narrowed his own orbs but then his stoic brother shrugged it off coldly as continued pretending to listen to what an old lizard youkai was saying to him. InuYasha understand why sesshomaru liked to come. They're all bastards like his brother here, ningen or youkai, it was only normal that he felt at home here.

In the top of his silver snowy hair, two appendages flicked forward. His velvety ears could catch any of the conversations going on in the room but he was ratter grate that he had enough practice with them to have already learnt how to tune of what he didn't want to hear. He hear then the bartender call a soft "InuYasha-ouji-sama" and turned around to pick his beverage. Some eyes darted to him immediately and suddenly he didn't want to be here anymore and found himself missing the anonymous state he possessed before.

Picking up the crystal glass and levering the brim of it with his lips he drowned half of it in one gulp. And his golden eyes ignored the now amazed glances thrown his way. For kami's sake he'd always lived a normal life, always tried to ignore his status, coming here was like bringing a plaque saying **"I'm the second lord of the western lands, greet me and flatter me."** The clothes sesshomaru made him wear didn't help either. They're the diplomatic version of the garments a prince and a lord should wear. Westernized. He looked at the golden patches in his shoulders and inwardly snorted, throwing the rest of the fiery beverage down his throat.

There were young women who were fishing for a rich husband, more ningen then youkai. There also were youkai and ningen women that had to be here and seemed disgruntled for it standing next to their older ( and way older, like hundreds of years older) husbands disgusted. Marriages had become very common among youkai. It was but a sign paper. Mating had died to almost nonexistent and he could only find maybe three or four bonds between maybe three hundred or four hundred persons. He was the only hanyou in the room. That hadn't became a more popular idea, it was not _ok. _And he pitied those that were under him and were half-ningen, half-youkai. He'd too one day suffered the injustice of being born a Halfling. Because he was a prince, though, no one dare to say anything to him , and those who had indeed dare, had suffered his claws in a just match.

Business filled the crispy hair. The air was becoming more warm instead of the chilly temperature that had been in the atmosphere before when it had been raining. But now the smoke of cigars and laughs and music thickened the environment. But business was the main thematic, it originated the cigars and the alcohol consume and the laughs and the looks all over the place. He realized he should have been with Sesshomaru. But the full youkai would know how to handle himself, and he probably didn't want his help either.

His eyes sought after something that would catch their attention, he followed every brisk and sudden movement made on the ball room but it'd be the waitresses or some drunk men making fools out of themselves. And so his beautiful golden orbs found nothing but satin and silk glowing in the crystal light, western gowns flowing to the marble floor and tuxedos, imperial uniforms and the exceptional traditional lord still wearing what was an awkward hakama and haori amid occidental surroundings.

And then suddenly in the god awful noise of the screeching and laughing and between huffs of indignation and tapping of foots, and in the paranoid scents of sweat and lust and greed and malice, in the outrageous speckle of offending colors, a mercy emerged.

A supple, thin, and curvaceous, appetizing body made itself appear in the crowd. Maybe it were less than seconds but she interrupted those awful sounds with a soft sigh that came out of pouty lips, not painted, just wet from the dragging of her sneaky tongue. She had bright and big uncommon blue grey eyes that were half lidded, heavy with boredom. She made him forget the disgusting smells all around when he could smell purity in her, crackling around her in a powerful aura he did not recognize, mixed with jasmine and honeysuckle. Her hair run free through her back in hues of bright obsidian and dark blue, and her body was covered by a sheath of dark blue silk that embedded her body in drapes and different shades of midnight. She was beautiful.

But by the time he regained consciousness to notice who she was with, or where she was exactly, who she was, why she was here, she had vanished.

His attention had been dissipated by hat goddess, but so had his gruff mood . He was now anxious, motivated. He wanted to find her, possess her, discover who she was, she'd enticed him.

Without a word he moved from the bar and straightened his decorations in the breast of his imperial uniform. She couldn't deny him. Finally a spark of interest had now ignited his chest and it burned wildly, coaxing him to find that mystery maiden, with such and tempting figure and alluring scent. He was convinced by those half seconds and decided to look for her, but how to find her? he couldn't trace her scent like he'd been able to do first when she was there, because he didn't know where to look and he couldn't see her nor feel her. did that meant she wasn't there? maybe she was merely hidden. He'd after all felt her power. What was she? A ningen with such power… he'd once met someone like that… could it be?

_Kikyo?_

But he remembered those eyes, and her slimmer and smaller form. Kikyo was not that enticing and Kikyo didn't crackle. Because around this woman power crackled, Kikyo used to control her powers much better. But the powers were identical. Was mystery girl a miko too? They're somewhat alike, but then they weren't too, no not at all.

He ignored the bittersweet feelings that assaulted him when the image of Kikyo filled his mind, because of the roar his inner youkai left loose. It wanted to search for the mystery maiden. It wanted a lot more than that. It had never wanted Kikyo.

Diving in the crowd he looked around like a ningen would do. He search madly, and then he'd find a subtle trace of her jasmine and honeysuckle sweet aroma and his heart would thunder against his rib cage. His blood would boil and his ears twitched frantically. Golden eyes darted back and forward without stopping, without stopping until he found sesshomaru right in front of him, one of his elegant eyebrows raised quizzically and a flute in his hand.

_Pansy, drinking champagne…_

Before he could finish that thought, the lord of the western lands spoke up:

"InuYasha what are you looking for?"

"Leave me alone"

He answered half heartedly, his eyes trailing behind some flashes of midnight blue silk, behind his brother and he had to tilt his head to contour his brothers form and follow that gown. It was her, he was sure, but she was walking in one of those private rooms, where people went to finalize business, and not only that. Most of the doors were open and people were just smoking and talking, drinking, some were gambling and such. They're glass doors and even when closed people in the main room could see that nothing weird was happening. However no one paid much attention to the fact that the ningen woman entered one of the last private rooms that seemed to be empty and that on the inside of the door, velvet curtain hid the view to inside.

His curiosity spiked. Who was she? Had she entered there to meet someone? She had seemed bored, he wanted go entertain her, his chest burned hotly as he thought of her with someone else. The Inu hanyou didn't know how to explain. He didn't know if it was jealousy or possessiveness or self-centrism, but he wanted her from himself. Trying to step forwards, golden eyes still locked on the door he was quite literally remembered that he had sesshomaru in front of him

"What are you looking for?"

The Inu youkai asked again in a monotone, and InuYasha understood that asking really couldn't hurt. Sesshomaru certainly hadn't noticed the beauty in midnight, she was discreet and the only thing that had made him notice her was the tedious situation he was in. And tedious was not the adjective that his brother would use to this _ball_.

"I'm not looking for anything."

"You smell anxious"

Sesshomaru stated matter of fatly, as his eyes lingered on his brothers and InuYasha let him win. Turning his visage to the door that _she _had just entered, InuYasha froze his voice and asked stoically.

"Who's that room?"

"Are you in need of some moments in private, otouto?"

"Wha-No!" the younger answered abruptly and ducked his head to prevent people from seeing a faint blush coloring his cheeks, missing Sesshomaru's amused smirk. They were indeed alike. They shared the same coloring in both hair and eyes. The differences were, InuYasha wasn't as tall as he, Sesshomaru "_gladly_ _wasn't born with dog ears", _and InuYasha didn't have his markings. But the royal Shippo and Kogane coloring marked them both as royalty of the Inu house.

"That room is ours."

"You bought a private room?"

"It was fathers"

These private rooms existed in the older palaces and estates, that was why the Inu no Taisho had possessed one. So the room was theirs? That made things so easier. He could just barge in and demand to know what she was doing there… and then he could ask her to stay. That surely wasn't going to be tedious. He just had to get a way to sneak in there without being seen. That reminded him. The doors opened and closed only with the DNA – what usually meant blood – of the owner. In this case that door, by youkai magic standards had to open with blood of the Inu house. How had she managed to get inside? And why was she there? She hadn't been mistaken. To open the door she'd that planned. Who was she? This was getting interesting. It wasn't that his family didn't have enemies, it had, a lot. But _**she? **_One of them?

He didn't quite believe it. She didn't smell of malice or ill intents. No. it had to be explained.

And he wanted an explanation.

"What's wrong with you? You should be making acquaintances not sulking around. Come Myoga wants you to meet someone."

"Can't" he mumbled, his eyes averted from his brothers again as he tried to think of a way of contouring sesshomaru and his tiring meetings and go straight for his new prey. Excitement coursed through him wildly it made him jumpy inside. He had to go and find her, he'd to know who she was, why was she here and why was she in his household private room. Sesshomaru inquired his strange behavior again merely with his eyes. Then with his voice. And he didn't seem pleased.

"You, can't?"

"Can't" he repeated in reassurance, as his eyes travelled to the door again and stood fixed there

"you found something better to do?"

"Not something." He mumbled still not looking at the taller demon. Then he directed gold to meet gold and smirked incredibly sexy. Sesshomaru didn't react, just watched passively, knowing already the whole outcome of this situation "Someone. D'you have the key?"

_-O-_O-_O-_

He tried to not drool, over the anxiety he felt, on the key car in his hand as he watched it intently as if it was going to move alone, all by itself. One of his hands touched the thick glass door that closed that room from the party, and the world, covered on the inside by deep red velvet. Who was her? What was her name? Her age? Why did she possess such powers? Was she an enemy? Where had she been born? What was her family like?

Should he enter? What would he say? And amid the entire arsenal of questions that popped in his brain there was a certainty – the answers were behind the door. It had been not more than ten minutes since she'd entered, and his delay was due to Sesshomaru's imp taking so long to deliver him the key card to open the door to this room. He rarely went into one of these, they're nice one division rooms, with a plush bed in the corner, and if in a high status, embedded with crests, some paintings a desk usually…What would she be doing?

Taking a deep breath he gripped the key card and watched the electronic band in it. The feeling that if he stopped this now, his life would be easier, as it always had been, that the opening of the door would bring him complications assaulted him. And was discarded seconds later as he watch himself as if in a out of body experience, slide the card in the crack of the security device. A slim support protruded from the device and in the LCD monitor he could see the katakana for "_blood sample__". _Flicking a claw over one of his fingertips a drop of crimson fell in the support that had protruded. He watched almost mesmerized as it retracted and announced._ "Access allowed, Taisho InuYasha "_

A soft click, and the door knob, unlocked, turned, opened, revealed the inside of his future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He pulled the velvet thick and heavy curtains aside, noting the crest of his family in white just in the middle. He was greeted by darkness. Darkness that hovered the furniture and made the air damp. The room seemed like it hadn't been opened in a long time. The smell of time lingered, fixed on the walls. In the most distant corner there was a large soft-looking futon, mosquito nets floating above it, hanging from the ceiling. The floor was tatami soft and of a light salmon color, and he hurried to take of his shoes, pleased by the changing to a more Japanese environment. Just in front of him was a proud window, from the floor almost to the ceiling covered with the same kind of velvet, also crimson. The walls were painted dark blue and it seemed even darker.

The simple room smelled like old leather and steel, it smelt like a vanishing old perfume. And mostly, it smelt of her. He could smell her, sense her, feel her, he just couldn't see her. But that wasn't a problem; his nose could lead him to her.

The door creaked as he softly closed it behind him, making sure no one took notice of his disappearance from the ball room.

The velvet fell behind him too enclosing him in the dark space, in a soft sensual swish. The walls seemed to swallow him whole, but he smirked nonetheless. He felt restless, longing, yearning. He needed to get to her. His senses picked up shallow breathing from behind a closet. Didn't she know who he was? He could even sense the prickle of the purifying aura she possessed, grazing his bare hands. Taking an appreciative deep sniff, the scent of jasmine and honeysuckle filled him. The fragrance coursed through his body, weighted on his eyelids, it was languid and soft. His mind became blurred and filled with a sensual sensation that came from the form that exuded warmth, behind the closet.

He searched the exact form with his senses, her breaths quickened, and so did her heart. It warmed and tingled his insides. He heard the sound of some electronic gadget and scrunched his nose. Oh no, she'd have to explain why she was here. Faster than ningen eyes could see he was at the side of a shady figure that he couldn't distinguish very well. Dogs weren't known for superior eyesight. But he still had superior vision than ningen; however, in that dark room only a thread of moonlight entered through the solid velvet drapes, and it was faint, it was a romantic night, mist surrounded the place he now stood in, and the moon was but a scratch in the flawless dark blue sky. He sniffed again and relished in her aroma, her aroma that was so powerful to him that appeased his furious youki, her scented aura messed with his inner youkai, it made him hot and bothered, made it try to break the though shield he'd built over the years of training with Tetsusaiga, and claim the hanyou' s blood. Her fragrance of jasmine and honeysuckle embedding her skin oozing from her pores, almost sent him through the verge of madness at the first close up sniff.

She shrieked when noticed his slightly bulky form closing her exit. Mystery maiden tried to push him aside and run away but he caught her by the elbow, and twirled her to face him, her midnight silk dress twirled with her the tail wrapping around her calves, she gulped and he found a convenient switch in the wall behind her. Trying to be gentle with the woman that made his demon blood boil fervently in his veins he pushed her to the wall and switched on the lights. And in all her frightened glory she appeared in front of him. Just like the mercy he remembered glimpsing in the ball room among sweaty disgusting snobby persons, she had been there, and now she was here; with him, in this room with him, alone.

The feeling of her hot flesh on his clawed hands made his heart thunder against the restriction of his chest, she was afraid but it was timid smell threaded in her own, her mouth formed a perfect shaped _o_, framed by voluptuous pink lips after she gasped in surprise. Blue-grey eyes locked on his gold ones and they both shared a moment, diving in each other's gazes. Then she drew in air too quickly and her eyes moved from his to the top of his head, a gleeful glint sparkled in her eyes and her hands moved faster than he could see. Then she was rubbing him, his velour ears sensing directly her caresses thick and smooth in it with a quick groan he pushed her hand away and grabbed both her forearms in his calloused large and clawed, dangerous hands. Leaning forwards, his nose almost touching hers he tried to forget the tingling that rub had spread throughout his body and spoke harshly, annoyed by her forwardness. Who did she think she was? Rubbing_ his ears_…

"What are you doing here? This room is private!"

She seemed like she was going to shriek again, closed her eyes again and struggled against his hold on her. But he was far too strong for her to be able to break it, and instead he pulled her closer to his body, her scent clogging, dampening the air around them. And he repeated in a serious voice, although part of him he felt an almost incontrollable will to laugh of her scrunched up face and frightened fragrance. It gave to her personal aroma, a tangy edge that he didn't quite know how to classify- nor if he liked it or no.

She didn't look like she was answering his question anytime soon, and he shook her a little. Mystery Maiden seemed horrified and insulted by his gesture and again tried to break his grip.

"Let me go, you monster!"

The word affronted him. Suddenly images of Kikyo's betrayal flooded his mind and he was aghast and irate, he felt the urge of throwing her against the wall and smash her head, but at the same time to beg for her acceptance. No matter how much he denied it, all he had ever wanted was to be accepted. And to have this woman reject him in such a manner when he had fallen to her feet as soon as he'd seen her, seemed to him unfair, almost cruel.

Then he rationalized the whole situation. She had a point; he was not behaving like a good man. Although she was here without permission, he'd barged in, grabbed her and shook her in search for answers like a real monster would do. He knew better… he'd the education for it anyways.

Nonetheless the word hadn't sounded good in his different set of ears.

"You don't have permission to be here."

He countered her, slackening his dead grip on her forearms, and watching her disentangle from him with effort. Then she seemed nonplussed, her eyes darting right and left up a down for seconds, her blue-grey gaze fixed on the small purse she'd left on the ground when he'd grabbed her. She gulped, and tried a reassuring intake of air. Her eyes returned to his and she spoke a little calmer. A little smile stretched her plump lips and her eyes took him in for a second, not unkindly and especially not unappreciative.

"I'm sorry… it was my mistake…"

Who did the bitch think he was? Was she trying to seduce him? Was she trying to divert his attention? For fucks sakes! The door opened only with the key card and DNA! The card she could have made a copy – although he couldn't imagine Jakken ever letting someone mess with his dear _Sesshomaru-Sama's_ documents. A smirk inwardly graced his lips and he walked forward regaining his dominance over the situation, the smirk he felt inside came out and she pressed herself to the wall.

"You know what's also a mistake?" his word mere breaths grazing her face, and he felt it finally with a flame on his insides, her shiver pungent with arousal as she felt his heat mingling with hers " trying to make a fool out of me."

"I-I didn't…"

Another deep breath and this time her eyes locked on his without elusive movements. She starred deep into his eyes and they shared another of those strange awkward and intriguing moments, when their eyes clashed. They couldn't move their gazes. Then she sighed and spoke softly:

"I am an emissary."

His chin came up and he looked defensive all of a sudden, stepped backwards and drawn his sword, his hand locked around the _tsuba_ of Tetsusaiga at his hip.

"Emissary? From who?"

"The ningen no kaigi"

"The fucking council huh? What do you want then? Are you a _spy_?"

His last word spat venomously against her powerful aura, her scent exerting the same influence over his inner youkai making him boom in his mind. But he was suddenly aware that she was an enemy, a real enemy, and he had his reasons to hate the council. They had killed his mother because she had been his father mate, because she had dare to love a youkai, because she had dare to defy a powerful ningen family who was in fact so related to the ningen no kaigi- the human council- that the head of that house was one of the counselors. His grandfather had let his own daughter be sentenced to death, along with her new mate and the hanyou they're expecting...

Therefore when they had managed to separate her from the powerful Inu youkai distracting him with a fight based on a betrayal between his father and one of his worse allies, Ryukotsusei- a betrayal the council had forged as to set the Inu no Taisho and the Ryuu Youkai against each other, so they could be rid of them both in a fatal battle.

Meanwhile Setsuna no Takemaru they young ningen lord and lieu tenant of the kaigi who had been betrothed to his mother by her father's will and before she'd run with the Inu no Taisho, was sent to kill her, and he'd been there. He'd seen her die by that man's hand, but he was too small and weak, an insecure little silver haired hanyou who was pampered by both his mother and father, what could he do? Takemaru had smashed him against the wall of her simply but richly decorated room and stabbed her in the heart, blood spurting from her pale lips her last words were for her little boy, as her charcoal eyes lost life…

_InuYasha, you'll meet happiness_

So no, he really didn't have any reason to be friendly even to the word _council. _ The sudden and unexpected memories torn him inside. It was just that… she smelled so good, gods her scent was pushing him to the edge again. He hated everything the council represented. They were the ones who still taught humans the prejudice against youkai and hanyou. All his community wanted was to be in peace. And most of all did. But they also knew that the Kaigi was responsible for the Inu no Taisho death… and there was something akin to a cold war between all of youkai blood and the ones siding with the council.

Maybe he should kill their precious miko too.

Shaking that thought off of his head he focused on diplomacy and not on violence, something that wasn't in his nature, besides the mere thought of hurting her, seemed to mirror the hurt she'd fell right into his chest. That was weird, why did this girl affect him so? He could never splatter her blood. Instead of wanting to kill her, he wanted to protect her.

He'd been quiet for a long time. Her eyes had lingered on him, and he saw her studying his every feature carefully, thoroughly. She was appreciative of him, her eyes would flutter when they reached his and she shook her head no at his previous question. He really had spent a lot of time quiet. She seemed somewhat interested, if he didn't know any better, he'd say concerned.

"I am an emissary, I've told you. There has been a …" the way she pondered led him to believe she was making a cautious choice of words, which alert him to her next words – "…_change of councilors…"_

"A riot?" he surprised her. Of course that what she described hadn't happened naturally. He same families had run the ningen no kaigi for centuries. If the councilors had changed, then it had been due to an outside process. She shook her head no and then looked at the door.

Sensing her unease, he popped a question.

"How did you get in here?"

"I…"

"I've warned you that it's a mistake wanting to make a fool out of me…"

His nearer growl was a sign that she should make once again a wise choice of words. He was again closer to her, his body lightly pressed on hers. Another shifty on her scent baffled him at first, until it hit him full force. He almost snapped his eyes in a violent roll backwards to the inside of his skull to more properly relish in her aroused scent.

Maybe he wasn't a monster after all. Anyway, if she wanted to fuck him, she was as much of a monster as he was. She half whimpered, half groaned and her gaze fell, and so did his of course. But hers rose quickly. Not his. He was entranced by the swelling of those gentle globes of flesh. Her breast shone in the scrap of moonlight entering through the window in an alluring ethereal shine. And even more so, he entranced by the movements of her nimble fingered, small hand as she plucked two fingers in that salty tasting cleavage. He was sure he could smell the tangy aroused scent of her excited arousal. In the tip of her fingertips was a little, little crystal jar. It had blood inside.

"You are InuYasha"

"You did your homework." He answered as coolly as he could, fetching the crystal pot from her fingers and sniffing it. "Where did you get my blood?"

"It wasn't me." She dragged herself back from him and turned back on him, a sigh stiffened her shoulders and back and then she let her back fall in a slumped relieved motion. But her tone indicated annoyance "I've told you, I'm not a fighter, I'm an emissary-"

"You're a fucking miko. You are their weapon to destroy us."

He snapped back angry and chasing after her. Her body was slip apart by the scratch of moonlight that entered through the long velvet drapes. This was how he saw her. A part of her was darkness because she represented the same institution that meant his mother's death. The other half of the kaigi emissary was ethereal, glowing, alluring, sensual… A woman he wanted to possess.

"And yet I don't carry any real weapon."

"Keh! You carry yourself wench, and by that stench of yours you could damn well blow the fucking place up"

She smiled knowingly, and remained sitting, her eyes never left his again, they followed his every step, studying again, and it was annoying the hell out of him. Both arms locked and securing her sitting form in the soft and high mattress of the futon, her breasts standing out in her curvy figure, as her legs that when crossed dismissed the silk of midnight as it draped off her smooth skin by the crack in the dress. He gulped in silence and waited. He was already lost.

"You know more about miko powers than most youkai do"

"What is it to you?"

She shrugged

"Don't know yet"

He scoffed at her incoherent answer and golden eyes trailed a slow path to the door and then to grey blue stormy eyes again. He couldn't stop observing her, wanting her… it was a good thing she put a distance between then , because she was a responding to his youkai advances, just not in the way he expected. Her powers didn't rebel against his youki, they swam around it, they tried to thread in his, and his did the same with hers. Fucking wench appearing from thin air and throwing him off like that. He could barely think as he breathed in her delicious mouth watering a luscious scent.

"What do you want anyway?" congratulating himself for not whimpering the question that was supposed to come out sounding hostile he observed her slyly, lingering near a stone wall.

She threw her head back and sighed at his question, and a growl escaped unknowingly and unwanted from his fanged mouth, his head was thrown back a hand to the wall… she had just _bared her neck_.

If she was an emissary, a diplomat, she was supposed to know at least the basics about youkai, and no woman bared her neck to an Inu youkai like that without wanting to be ravaged, that was a sign of mating and of promises of staying together forever! She couldn't do it like that with no intention behind… how dare she provoke his youkai even further, inside his head thunder echoed as a deep growl came from his chest. He felt his cheeks warming for a second where he should have his youkai markings; before he regained half control, but it was too late he was already above her, although not in full demonic form.

She could not escape. When she straightened up, golden eyes loomed above hers and a warm calloused hand wrapped around her neck. She didn't seem worried though and offered him a warm smile. Could she be this manipulative trying to seduce him?

"Bitch, do you have any idea what you just did?"

His face came closer to hers and his gaze fell cherishing over her lips. They were full and plump, a little pale and he suddenly wished to kiss them until they're smeared in crimson welts of his kisses.

"I am a diplomat; I could not do my job if I didn't know the basics about youkai"

This was an admission. Oh the bitch was begging to be fucked.

His right hand flew to her silky locks of midnight and twisted them in his fist; he didn't miss the moan that escaped her lips. She enjoyed the way he was treating her!

His left hand in her knee tightened and he bared her throat again. His bottom lip sliding from her collar bone to her chin where he nipped lightly but didn't kiss her, indicating submission. She was the one submitting, not him, no, he was her _alpha, _he was the dominant, and he was on top. And he was also hard as a rock as he leaned more in to her and took another deep breath of her scent, it went straight to his groin, it was clogged in arousal.

She wanted him just as much though, the thin silk that covered her scrumptious breasts raised where her nipples had hardened, and she had opened her legs to invite him in. He growled low next to her ear.

"What are you doing?" his voice was choked, and InuYasha immediately corrected that mistake against his dominance as he laved her throat with his tongue, with little nips and sucks. She writhed and squirmed hot and bothered. Another of her moans reverberated in his mouth as she squirmed again under him. Both her arms came up to hold him tight to crush his body in hers and they both looked up to see their auras lacing together, threading in each other, joining. Then he again attacked the visible swell of her breasts. The slow hot licks and punishing sucks made her tremble cry out and tighten her hold in him that was now in his luscious silvery strands. She tugged hard.

"Inuya…InuYasha…s-stop-"

As much as he wanted to ravish her, as much as he wanted her skin and her fragrance, her eyes, her very own essence, he could never force her. Again the overwhelming need to protect her returned full force and slammed in back, ashamed by her rejection. His hands burned at the lack of her skin, and his mouth was poisoned by her sweet taste that he could never ever forget now. He suddenly felt like a part of himself was missing. She looked like a small child, lost in pitch dark, as she caressed the hot skin of her collar and throat where he'd kissed and caressed her. She then, seemed baffled looking at her reflection in the expanse of window that was not covered by velvet and took a deep breath at the sight of her own disheveled hair and wanton rasping respiration.

He was still breathing hard when he turned around, to give her his back – he could have swore he heard a whimper- and look out the window.

"You can't do that again. I don't even know your name." he seemed… bitter, hurt, and that clearly took her by surprise but he made no comments on that. He simply cleared his throat and straightened his imperial uniform, and secured the tsuba of the sword at his hip harshly again. "I think it's time you tell me what are you doing here, that or you can come with me and you'll see the insides of the western shiro's dungeons."

"Maybe it is better if we call your lord brother…I was supposed to talk to him anyway"

His head whipped to face her hatefully. He again wanted to smack her. Then, if it had been Sesshomaru following and chasing her in the ball room then it had been Sesshomaru the one to be graced by the vision of that sweet column of her neck. The bitch! She was nothing but a…

His thoughts were abruptly smacked away by her nimble hand in his shoulder; she seemed pissed off and advanced to him both threatening and beautiful. Her fragrance again spread in the air and reached him, it began to choke him.

The hanyou acknowledged the calling from himself to bury himself in her, he needed so much to be a part of her…. to have his flesh melting with hers in a hot buzzing heat… right now she seemed positively hot, be it by her looks or by the irate flush that covered the skin that he had adored minutes ago from her hairline to the silken low cut collar of her dress. Then she spat through clenched teeth.

"Who do you think I am? What I have to talk to Sesshomaru-sama are order of the Kaigi. What we did just now was by our own will. There is…something with us."

He gulped and downed his eyes. Then nodded musingly and extended a hand. She smiled a little and took it, her smile growing as he gently pulled her to him, her body hitting him with a soft, fleshy _thud._

"Why'd you do it?"

"I…I…" He noticed that his hot breath in the spot right under her left ear made her tremble in his arms, and she gripped him tighter. "Inside me there was something that compelled me to it. I couldn't stop myself."

InuYasha's arms wrapped around her harder.

"I need to know you." He whispered. He did, as their auras began to mingle again he felt the crushing need to have her. To know her. To be one with her. To be the first person she thought when she woke up, and when she lied to sleep. He needed her to be his, and he wanted to be hers.

"My name is Kagome, Higurashi Kagome"

"What are you doing here?" Still if she meant dishonor to his household, she had to be punished. He couldn't let her get away. Would she be so calm if she wanted to make death threats, if she wanted to kill one of them? There was no way he could escape what his body was pressuring him to do, how was he to react if her job was to kill him and his brother? His only loyalties were to the Emperor and to Sesshomaru!

"The council wishes to make a proposition to the western house and to the youkai community." She answered in a subdued, calm voice, still embedded in his heat, as he was in hers.

"What would that proposition be?"

"An alliance."

"How?"

As if sudden knowledge dived into her, sadness clogged her scent and she smelt bitterer, of angst. She tried to step back but he held her in place, that stench in her celestial fragrance was sickening him. What was happening?

"How Kagome? Just a paper, a treaty?"

She tried to step back again. He didn't let her again, fisting a handful of midnight silk.

"And something to make it…real." She whispered tiredly, her voice tearful.

"What?"

"I…I… My mother is the head miko of the kaigi. They're going …" she shook her head as fidelity slammed in her and she had to back from telling him. Teary blue grey, more grey then blue, eyes fixed in hers she leaned more into him, her head resting in the crook of her neck.

"I feel safe in your arms."

"I feel like I'll never let anyone harm you, as long as you're here."

The words left his usually bad mouth, before he could stop them, and strangely they fit her own words, and they fit the moment.

"I want to tell you, but I have to speak to Sesshomaru-sama too. The western house in the most important institution in the youkai community. And you'll have to make a recommendation, suggest the most fit youkai to enter the treaty…"

One of his brows rose quizzically and he slackened his hold on her. His warm golden eyes searched her. He knew what his reactions to her meant. But did she feel the same? If he trusted her words, then yes, she did… she never let his eyes wander from hers. Then he tried to move and she gripped his jacked embroiled in gold.

"I'm going to call my brother."

"Trust me."

She whispered against his decorations and he felt, as the need to protect her, a new feeling spread in his blood and skin. He felt he had known her for his whole life… he felt she deserved his trust. Something he rarely gave to anyone. Without answering, he took her hands in his and opened her grip. The silver haired man again focused his attention on her as he nuzzled for a split second her knuckles, but then he stepped back and turned away from her.

"I will if you don't get away."

His rational side answered. Although he already knew she wouldn't, he hadn't smelt lies in her words. By now, he trusted her with his life already, unaware of it.

She heard the door creak as he closed it and collapsed on the futon.

InuYasha breathed in the air out of that private space, fondly. Again lost in that see of youkai auras, he wondered how it that no one had acknowledged such powerful miko reiki that she wore like a veil around her. Remembering, once again recalling his reactions to her he wondered if she had hidden it and he was the only one able to see it.

His eyes hunted the silver hair of Sesshomaru, and he found him now talking to a female kaze youkai, the bastard seemed amused. Now that was a change… Sesshomaru was never… _anything. _He had the habit of never wearing his heart on his face. And that had made him a powerful great Taiyoukai. That was why it was stunning to see him actually enjoying a conversation with that woman, although he doubted someone else could see the feeling that shone in the elder Taisho's eyes. Advancing to him he stepped on Jakken as he squealed and approached the lord of the west.

Sesshomaru turned to him with curiosity written in his face and then dulled it to nothing, regaining his usual frosty composure.

"InuYasha" he acknowledged. "Did you already do what you had to do?"

"I need you to come with me." He answered, his patience running thin, as Sesshomaru turned his yellower eyes to the woman that observed the interaction quietly.

"Can this wait? I was having a conversation with Kagura-san."

"Well you'll…" he brashly cut him off, but remembering he needed Sesshomaru in a good mood or he'd whip him off, he cleared his throat and let out through tightly clenched teeth:

"Yes. It's very important."

A nod was directed to Kagura, and InuYasha led his brother towards the room. He thought he heard a snicker, and twisted his gaze to place it on Sesshomaru. A cold smirk was plastered in his lips.

"Didn't know you're in threesomes."

"Shut the fuck up!" he yelled in a strained whispered voice, and they're in front of the private room quickly, and hadn't ,thank the gods, attracted unwanted attention to them.

The first thing his eyes sough for as he entered the room was the slim and attracting figure of Kagome. Having a male here, and one as powerful as he was, even more, was stirring his youki to madness, he needed to stake a claim, if not physical and internal then visual. He needed, on a subconscious level, Sesshomaru to see that she belonged to him, even though they're family. Therefore when he found her near the window but now looking at them both, and studying his older brother, he didn't wait for Sesshomaru to close the door to advance in her direction, grab her arm and spin her to hold her with her back to his chest.

"She's from the council."

Sesshomaru raised his two eyebrows quickly and let out a subsonic growl.

Then his yellower eyes lifted from her stormy eyes to her aura.

"And a miko nonetheless." Taking a seat in an arm chair before her and waited for InuYasha to take his right side, as usual, and as protocol demanded. He frowned but questioned "Tell me miko; you do know that the kaigi killed our father and his mate, InuYasha's mother, don't you?"

She didn't answer at first but then InuYasha growled near her ear, painful memories coming back full force and he gripped her harder, his fangs descending from near her ear to her jugular and prickling her skin there. She could never explain the need to obey him she felt then. Sesshomaru looked surprised and then amused once again.

"Hai, I know wagakimi."

"Why should I spare you then?"

"Because I have a proposition" her eyes flew to InuYasha's mini suns. "Along with a treaty of peace, the council proposes a marriage between two important families of both sides."

"Oh? And what part does the western house takes in this?"

"You're the higher institution in the youkai community. You are to sign the treaty and suggest one of you to take my hand."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Well, it's been awhile since I updated this. Since I'm a bit overwhelmed with Absolution right now I decided to ease my mind with a few one-shots like Tanoshimi club, Happy is enough and double assignment (which by the way will have a sequel that's already being worked on.). Furthermore I shall say that this fic is turning out nothing like I first imagined it, and for now it will not be angsty but instead WAFF, since in my most important project, Absolution, I'm far, _far, _as in _**Faaaaar**_ away from putting anything like fluff.

_Enjoy_

**Mercy **

**Chapter 3-**

Inuyasha groaned and looked at the older Inu, besides him.

"Mind explaining me why we are on this limousine?"

Sesshomaru offered him a bored glance to again settle his eyes in some files he had on his lap as he sipped some scotch.

"You already know this Inuyasha." Another lingering sip. "We are in Akita to…"

He mocked him childishly and his brother pretended not to understand by again, turning a page, irritatingly, of one of those damned files.

"I already know we are in Akita, to go to the Kaigi, bastard… All I am asking is why do we have to go there? What did you say to Kagome's mom in that letter you sent her anyway?"

"Behave Inuyasha; stop acting like an impudent whelp"

A snort was heard from the left side of the head of the Inu house- who'd just spoken-, in the back seat of the Taisho limousine.

"Bastard I'm talking to you! I'm going to marry the wench! Do you mind, for once in you god damn long live, answering me?"

Gold eyes clashed with gold, a colder and duller with lively and warm gold. Sesshomaru furrowed his brow for a second to again carve his demeanor in harsh cold stone.

"Because," Sesshomaru stressed, tired of Inuyasha complaining "The Wedding will occur in Shimane_'s ouritsu shiro._ And your mother-in-law –to-be wants to meet you first."

Inuyasha quieted down. He wanted to meet her too. He'd told Kagome that he wanted to know her completely, totally… none of that had changed.

For a moment his thoughts strayed from the actual marriage, to the woman he was to wed…

He was going to marry her, _really marry her. _Cold feet? nah. He had been the one to greedily agree with his name on top of the list as soon as Sesshomaru had informed him it was there. A small smile danced in his lips as he stared beyond the window to blurring landscape. There were things that bothered him, of course, the thought that they were doing it too fast, that she probably didn't felt the same things for him, that they're doing it _backwards_ …

But what did he know really? Kagome was a mystery to him

Was he was just helping her? At least that was what he convinced himself when he saw his own name at top of the list Sesshomaru had delivered that night to the raven haired beauty before she left in a sleek black Mercedes home. To Akita. Where he _wasn't._

Damn it! Every he remembered her curvy figure, the glint on those azure eyes, the smoothness of her fair skin… he just wanted to lay down with her, make her his, kiss her senseless, slide his claws through her luscious glossy black hair, and laugh with her, share a whole life with her.

It was crazy.

He wanted her to know him too. He wanted to prove her he was no monster. If she lived with him, would she be disgusted by him, by his mixed blood? He felt like he needed her acceptance, like air to breath.

Was she doing this all because of the council?

He knew the gods had chosen her for him. He'd felt it in his blood, her strength and purity trying to penetrate his very bones, her essence invading him.

That and the strange feeling of odd completion that had surrounded his aura had told him that he was hers. But… was she his? Maybe she had felt something particular too. And he didn't know how humans felt it, but it certainly wasn't as strong as a youkai… what if she didn't know they were meant to be together. What if she didn't want to wed him? What if she was disgusted to lay with him? What if she despised him? Maybe this wasn't what she wanted. From the list Sesshomaru had given the council came no hesitation from the council. The youngest of the Taisho's was the most suitable husband for the young daughter of Councilor Higurashi. But that had no meaning at all… It was her will that mattered to him. He desperately wanted to know

_No! You never smelt disgust from her baka. And you know she wanted you as much as you did her, that night!_

But what about it? Women were a crazy subject. He'd had his trysts, his mistresses and lovers, and none had loved him. They wanted him for his looks, for his power, for his name, for his money. Never for him. And among all those wanted things, his unwanted being, his very soul had shrunk to terrified little voice in the back of his mind, a presence in a forgotten corner of his heart – Although he'd never admit it. From Kagome, he needed such passion and need as he knew he could feel for her.

And it was absurd. How could he feel so strongly for a woman whom he hadn't really been near more than one night? Whom he had been intimate with one time only? What could he do? It was impossible to fight against the will the gods had imprinted upon his heart bloody tissue. She was his, and he, hers, the moment they had set eyes on each other.

And now they're going to marry. They're doing it backwards. Marrying before talking, sharing, laughing, arguing, crying and enjoying life together, they're marrying before knowing if they're compatible with each other, and even before falling in love. But he was desperate, and at least they're doing it. They're marrying.

It wasn't that it was such an important compromise for youkai – Mating was, - but it was the beginning. And as much as denied it, it was impossible to hide from himself the very scary truth: He didn't want it to be a fake marriage.

He knew they're destined to a celestial bond, a bond not possible to shatter. But she didn't know- he had to make her fall for him, when although he was also her destined – because there were no celestial left behinds or mistakes – she could not feel it in his blood as he did.

Suddenly depressed by the course his own thoughts had lead he shook them off and looked angrily at Sesshomaru.

"What did you say to Kagome's mother?"

"Refer to her as Mother-in-law or Higurashi-san, whelp. You're being rude."

"Yeah? Well, what's new?"

Sesshomaru's eyes hadn't even risen from his files as he went to grab the lap top at his side, focused and as it seemed unaware of Inuyasha's rising turmoil.

The younger growled menacingly and Sesshomaru made a dismissive wave with his pale striped long clawed hand.

"All is arranged with Higurashi-san" Then the older faced the younger with a smirk and added with a satisfied voice "She's quite the peculiar woman"

Sesshomaru's eyes came down to his businesses again but Inuyasha narrowed his own eyes and he leaned forward to watch Bastard's features better and snatch folders and lap top from him. When Sesshomaru finally looked at him with murder intent on his eyes Inuyasha effectively "Keh'ed" and asked again with the same smirk his older brother had used.

"What did you say to Higurashi-Shuutome in that long ass letter?"

At his manners Sesshomaru reached for his possessions from the hanyou and after threatening to cut his head with _Bakusaiga_ he began to slowly telling his younger brother what he'd indeed said to the new Head Councilor of the Ningen no Kaigi.

"We share the same ideals about this animosity among youkai and ningen. If this marriage between you and Kagome-san should end it, then it is indeed a good idea. I merely informed her that the wedding was to happen in the Western Ouritsu no Shiro; though she could arrange it anyway she wanted to…"

"No. No, not that." Inuyasha blushed and looked aside, his golden eyes focused on the blurred greenery as the limousine made its way to the Kaigi. "Did you say anything about me?"

He and Sesshomaru hadn't had exactly the easiest relation in the world. Now on good terms, in the earlier years he'd been deeply despised by his older brother due to his mother who had mated and married the Inu no Taisho. He'd been but four when they'd died, and since then Sesshomaru had been the one to take care of him. And where he had anything he needed he wanted his whole childhood beyond his parents death lacked love. So he needed to know what he had said to Higurashi-san about him. So that if it was very bad he could do something to prove that it was a lie. He wouldn't be surprised that Sesshomaru had underlined the _finest _points of his personality just to spite him and create a bad image of him to his future mother-in-law. And to Kagome. And that he had no intention to allow.

"I said only that you're the best candidate to Kagome-san's hand." Many things Sesshomaru might be, but he wasn't a liar and Inuyasha immediately relaxed.

"Did something happen between you and Kagome-san the night of the ball, Inuyasha?" his brother's voice prodding him for a truthful answer made him stiffen immediately. When he turned around intent on denying everything, Sesshomaru was already in his face, folders and laptop to the side disregarded, his coy expression fell immediately.

"Damn you and you perceptiveness" Inuyasha's growl was but a mere mutter as he inched away from Sesshomaru, who narrowed his eyes and asked the same question again. Inuyasha really didn't want to share with his older brother how'd felt with Kagome. Much less tell him how he'd indulged in same female with a passion, even knowing she was from the council

But judging by the look on the White lord's face there was no escape and he'd have to spill the beans now or Sesshomaru would do something like ask Kagome (what would be interesting, though not pleasant if done in public) or ask him in front of Kagome and her mother.

And so he sighed in defeat, shoulders slumped and ears plastered backwards. Inuyasha found his lips moving and sounds coming out of his throat explaining exactly what had happened that night since the minute he'd seen her.

Sesshomaru hadn't interrupted a single time. Sometimes he frowned, others he quirked an eyebrow in amusement, especially in the part of _"So we kinda…you know- made out"_ – proving his brother really was a college student- but he hadn't interrupted a single time and instead kept focused on his face, his clawed fingers drumming in the back of his other hand. When the younger Taisho finished, Sesshomaru stared blankly at him. Regaining his very usual composure, said full youkai arranged his folders and closed his lap top at his side and turned golden eyes straight ahead. When Inuyasha was going to complain how much of a lousy Big Brother he was, the eldest spoke.

"So you are saying that you felt an imprint. A sign that the gods chose her to be yours."

_Nod, nod._

"And this happened on the night you decided to follow her, just because you're amazed by her looks… It was a chance meeting"

_Nod, nod. _

"And if you hadn't followed her, you believe, you would not have met your mate."

_Nod, nod._

"Well then, maybe this is not just a waste of this Sesshomaru's time. Maybe it will be interesting"

Surprisingly, his brother's statement stunned him, but did not leave him feeling better. Oh no. Instead the sideways glance that Sesshomaru's threw him, obviously mirthful, made a shudder run down his spine.

The young prince of the western lands sat a little uncomfortably in the low kotatsu before him. At his side Sesshomaru faced Higurashi-san.

They'd been pleasantly received by her and two other men; one named Akira the other Goro. Both councilors of the Kaigi, one attended to External Affairs, and the other Military affairs. However they had not stayed, excusing themselves for having to resume their duties, both had seemed very sincere when asking for the Gods blessing in such a fortunate marriage. They'd promised to attend dinner that night, presuming the two Western lords would still be there- Sesshomaru, to Inuyasha's surprise and disgruntle had agreed.

It wasn't that they were no pleasant, or that the building of the Kaigi was not to his liking. But the fact that this same institution had arranged both his father and his mother deaths left him uncomfortable and forlorn, his melancholic demeanor darkening the visage of this event for now. Even though the councilors of the Kaigi were now different people. Sesshomaru, as the great leader he was seemed not peeved, but his younger brother knew better.

Dressed in a simple dark blue tomesode and a peach colored haori, Higurashi-san, his mother-in-law-to-be, was in fact a _peculiar _woman, not to say outright weird. The first thing she'd done after bowing to both brothers with a kind open smile had been praise Sesshomaru on how well he kept his hair (which the younger hanyou knew had also stroked the eldest ego) and then she had "Kawai'ed" his ears, a dazed look on her eyes as she made him promise her grandchild would have them too.

She spoke with no qualms and had a very smooth voice, all the words she said seemed kind and gentle like she obviously was, even when the words weren't. The notion that this woman didn't fear or felt disgusted by his demonic appendages left him a little more at ease, even if he had grumpily dislodged her when she tried to touch the ears.

There was still something amiss though. And when the woman finished explaining how exactly the throw off of the previous Kaigi had happened to Sesshomaru, the White lord resumed the conversation asking.

"I see. I am glad ningens finally have good rulers. But tell me Higurashi-san, where exactly is my Kagome-san?

Higurashi-san sighed heavily, her smile kind faltering completely as she threw them a desperate glance. Inuyasha controlled his urge to laugh at the miserable, utterly defeated visage she was.

"Late, as always. My apologies, Inuyasha-sama, but you'll in time get used to my daughters constant tardiness."

At that Inuyasha could not keep his smile away. Inside he felt good to have the minor information that his bride-to-be was not the perfect little one, as it was expected of him. He, himself was very punctual, but if felt good to know that Kagome was not perfect. When he opened his mouth to reply, saying it was fine, Sesshomaru did it for him.

With that regal superior demeanor, the older Taisho raised his chin firmly and affirmed.

"It is quite alright, Higurashi-san. Seeing how Inuyasha isn't the perfect one either."

"Feh!" The warm blush burning his nose and high cheeks made him cross his arms and look aside ignoring the mocking glint in Sesshomaru's yellowish eyes, though the eldest did not smile nor laugh, Higurashi-san did.

"Yeah, I'm not the perfect one, that's his title." His scoff didn't seem to bother the human woman, near forties, whom Kagome shared obvious resemblances with. Instead she laughed, a hand covering her mouth as the other waved at him dismissively. The brothers shared a "wtf?" gaze as her laugh continued.

"I'm sorry my lords. But you are just like Kagome and Souta."

And here it was again. That twisting in his belly he got in the last days, since he'd met her. His mind wandered to that night to her sadness-clogged scent when she'd announced the alliance that was to be made. He was sure that she'd felt something for him, but she didn't understand it the way a youkai would. To him, this marriage was a blessing because it granted him that she was his on the paper, and like that it would be easier to conquer her. But to her it was probably a big sacrifice to give herself to marriage to a man she did not know. When he had explored his doubt further, a question had popped in his mind. What if she already had someone and what if she was being forced into this?

Again the thought of her in anyone else's arms tore at his insides, threatening to mush them. Only Sesshomaru discreetly sniffling the air had noticed how his hackles had risen.

"Higurashi-san, who might this Souta character be?"

The woman blinked at the older demon and she opened her mouth to reply when the shoji of the room where they peacefully sat was roughly pulled aside to let a kid enter. He had dark hair and dark eyes. His features were cocky when he plopped down on the tatami near Higurashi-san dressed in a high school uniform.

"I'm Kagome's man, of course."

"What the fu-"Inuyasha's interjection was immediately interrupted by Higurashi-san's delicate pale hand collision with his head, effectively bopping him good. Her kind smile returned to both brothers who were really shocked to see such a scene, though Inuyasha seethed with his golden eyes plastered to the kids' form, which was now rubbing his aching cranium. Kagome was very young he'd have guessed 18, at the very max. 19, and this kid was not a day older than seventeen, that he knew by the uniform. But he could be wrong about Kagome's age… What if they were an item? Growling to the kids scare, Higurashi-san again interfered.

"Souta-chan, introduce yourself to Sesshomaru-sama and Inuyasha-sama. _Now."_

Yet another example of how Higurashi-san made everything sound okay. The hanyou knitted his dark brows together- he didn't fucking want to know who this fucke-

"_Hajimemashite _Sesshomaru-sama, Inuyasha-sama_"_ the teenager bowed and his joyful "My name is Higurashi Souta"

Inuyasha let himself breathe again. So the brat was Kagome's family? That was better. A deep breath of relief left his chest and Sesshomaru eyed him sideways again, an uncomfortable look on his face. Sesshomaru always dealt better with formal and pompous events than informal ones, like this was turning out to be.

Both brothers clearly saw Higurashi-san's –who was still facing them both with a pleasant never fake smile- fingers catch the boys tabi covered big toe and twist it.

A "MOM!" was followed by the "Gomen nasai" that he sheepishly, though quickly added. Inuyasha relished in the knowledge that the brat was Kagome's _brother_, not anything else.

Quietness installed when Higurashi-san again assumed that miserably, ghosted expression and turned haunted eyes to Souta who girlishly screamed "Kyaah!" before leaping away from his mother, walking backwards like a crab before her gaze penetrated him.

"Souta. Where is your sister?"

Souta stuttered and lost all the color in his face.

"Is Kagome marrying two me-"

"Souta…" her tone almost like a ghost in a mission to haunt made her son leap in his place and scoot further away from her. Then when she moved her feet to stand up he scrambled up and ran to the door. With a shout of "I'm sure she's on her way!"

The inu brother watched amused, lacking only the popcorn, the movie scene as, when Souta reechoed for the door, this one opened and a winded Kagome, dressed in college uniform and seething. She was so red and so angry, that he could feel it in her- visible for him- aura, and smell it in her delicious scent that almost made him topple over. Gods he had missed this scent. They had neither talked nor seen each other since she'd gone away that night.

Right now she was positively glowing in ire as she lunged for her brother, who obviously ran. Higurashi-san watched them with a smile. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru wore astonished expressions on their face. Inuyasha thought briefly how wrong Sesshomaru was when he had made him believe there was no one else worse than him in breaking etiquette rules.

As the girl stormed to her brother, behind her mother and bopped him, yelling at him.

"Souta, you jerk! How could you tell those idiotic girls I am gonna marry? They'll never leave me alone!" This was the Kagome he wanted to know, Inuyasha decided seeing her stomping her foot, fists clenched at her sides over the checkered fabric of her mini skirt, the girl was positively fuming. This was the carefree non diplomatic Kagome. This was the true Kagome, and as he let his eyes roam up the evidence of her shapely legs and nice ass he was positive that this was going to be an interesting ride. The bitch had no idea how appetizing she was.

With a quirked eyebrow he saw Sesshomaru watching the argument before them, which had turned into more of a "beat Souta to a pulp" show of sisterly love. And as Kagome smirked evilly, her eyes ablaze, both Inu demons recoiling at her sadistic pleasure and at Souta's outrageous scream when he saw her closed fist descending in the direction of his jaw when he was trapped between a wall and said moving fist, a word stopped the whole chaos.

"Kagome."

Blinking it was as if her mother's voice had deactivated the girl and her fist fell to her side, she smoothed the mini skirt and kneeling next to her momma without looking at the guests still. Their noses almost touching, Momma Higurashi was still smiling kindly and Kagome blinked wondering what Momma could want with such tone. Then Momma's closed eyes opened and the elder Higurashi's smile faltered completely as she ghostly looked at her daughter, her eyes bugging out in misery and her face immediately more sunken.

"Where were you Kagome?" the eerie tone that Momma used was the one destined to disappointing situations and a shudder crawled up the raven haired woman as she plopped on her butt next to her mother, and just like Souta she crawled backwards. Her eyebrow twitching madly, she bumped into Inuyasha's knee. Still stupefied, just as his brother, that something like this would happen in such an important official meeting, Inuyasha waited for her to acknowledge him. Instead she cursed the "damned wall" and then hid behind him. Higurashi-san's expression had just receded to merely annoyed and then she sighed heavily.

"Kagome, why don't you welcome your fiancée?"

Inuyasha stood still, her hands behind him stopped their stillness in favor of roaming his back muscles covered by the white shirt he wore. Her touch was soft, feather like and a little hesitant, her hands shook slightly. Threading her hands through the silk moonlight that was his hair he immediately tensed, and yet appreciated that only his brother knew what her touch did to him, as his loins coiled and his breath caught in his throat. Her scent enveloped him, as did her aura, crackling with her power and Inuyasha felt completely content. She breathed in the back of his neck and he exhaled in a shaky breath. Above them he could feel her spirit touch his, entangling. She murmured his name near his ear and one hand came up to try to rub them. He immediately reacted knowing he could no longer lock his muscles if she touched him here and that he'd act on his need of more contact with his intended. When the appendages twitched out of her reach, her hands dropped to his shoulders and she made him turn slightly to her.

When his expectant Golden eyes met joyful grey eyes he almost matched her smile, instead he let her hug him from behind, her nimble weak arms circling his shoulders and chest, pulling him close to her hear, her breasts pressed against his warmth she laid her head against his and sighed happily.

"Hi, Inuyasha."

He was going to answer, though he didn't know what, but he was going to stutter something out when Souta frowned and got up.

"C'mon Kagome this is mom's meeting."

Souta didn't seem to like his sister all cuddly with the dog lord and waited for her to disentangle her arms from his form. She didn't. Instead she pulled herself forward, her arms sliding on his back to come to his chest.

"Hey" she pressed "Do you want some Ramen?"

He could no longer hold a smirk and let his hands escape to her waist. Sesshomaru looked at him, mirth glowing in his arms, as he quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes Inuyasha, why don't you go in search of the Magical Land of Ramen while this Sesshomaru discusses serious matters with Higurashi-san?"

"Thank you, my lord" Kagome bowed before anyone could speak and pulled one of the large clawed hands gripping her waist to her own slim elegant pale hand, getting up she almost dragged the non speaking, aghast hanyou out of the shoji doors, Souta following them with a deadpanned look to his features.

When the servant (who also looked surprisingly - to Inuyasha- not shocked) closed the Shoji, Souta walked forwards and tapped Kagome in the head and waited for her to stop looking at the hanyou. And for the hanyou to stop looking at her. When his sister's big grey-blue eyes met his dark ones he gave punched two crumpled bills of 1000¥ and threw a bubble gum to his mouth. Masticating it slowly he explained, seeing his sister's annoyed expression and at the hanyou behind her raised dark brow.

"I need you to cover for me tonight."

"Sorry. No can do Little Bro." Her eyes narrowed and her lips thinned. Inuyasha observed interested, especially when she twitched her hand and resumed explaining just why she couldn't before her brother started asking.

"One- you told those idiots Eri Ayumi and Yuka I'm engaged. Two I'm already going out tonight. Three Sango told me about your little escapade with Kohaku the other day and Four-"

"Fine Kagome!" his grumble cut her off as he slammed two coins of 500¥ in her open hand.

"And four –"

"You're such a bitch! Do you want me to tell your fiancée just what you – "

"O-Oi!" her scream made all the noise in the house stop. When Inuyasha uncovered his ears she was already sourly telling Souta that she'd call Sango telling she couldn't go to club PM that night. Souta smirked and threw a long glare in Inuyasha's direction, still chewing his gum with a nonchalant attitude he raised his hand above Kagome (who was several inches shorter than him) and rapped his knuckled against her forehead, his eyes closed, in a show of tedium and superiority.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do nee-chan."

She snorted loudly and unladylike punching him in the gut, making him spit the gum and bend over.

"OW! What the hell Kagome! "

"That's for telling those twits what I told you to make a secret!" Inuyasha chuckled and she ignored him in favor of scowling and adding in a lower voice "and don't cuss in front of me."

He gave her the finger before running up the stair still bent at the waist.

She turned to him with a huff.

"Gomen ne" her voice was irritated and one of his eyebrows rose to her tone. "I thought today was the 21st but it's the 22nd" she was babbling he could see that, he could also hear the blood rushing to her pale cheeks and her heart beat faster. Her eyes found a path downwards and followed it. He found it endearing. It seemed that the non-diplomatic Kagome was not as confident as emissary Kagome. "Momma warned me like three days ago, and then I already had plans with some friends and I forgot…"

He interrupted her intent on teasing her. Putting on his hard mask, as they strolled into some hallways without even realizing.

"So you forgot I was coming? I feel wounded."

Her face, immediately red, made him want to laugh; she smiled nervously and waved her hands in a non committing way. She started walking backwards, facing him and trying to find her way between words.

"N-No! It's just Hojo… has been stalking me all week about this prom thing, you know? And I had to hid from him and the- eep!" When she noticed that his stride had become more powerful at a male name and the word "stalking" she also walked faster backwards. She just wasn't that good in foot coordination. When her front foot was caught by the sole of the back foot she lost her balance and almost stumbled back. Hadn't it been two strong arms wrapping around her waist, as feet almost hovered above the ground, her body completely bent, and Inuyasha between her legs, his upper body bent and floating above hers.

"I got ya" A curtain of platinum silk fell to her right side and she could see hot embers of gold hotly exploring the column of her bared throat. This time however he seemed to have fairly more control, as his hands gripped her tight but he only nuzzled the beautiful pale curve of his mate-to-be neck. As he inhaled lightly, filling himself of her essence, he moved to the center of said column and her respiration completely hitched when he pressed a loving kiss at the hollow of her throat.

"I was just kidding. Sesshomaru just told me yesterday." Finally out of her daze, Kagome realized perfectly well that she blinked stupidly at the hottest male she'd seen in her whole life and her arms came up to encircle his neck. Clearing her throat, she also realized her voice was still an octave lower.

"Oh, okay. Can you pull me up now? My back hurts." he swallowed and did as she had asked, he noted then, happily, that her arms stayed locked around him. When she also noted though, she blushed profusely and quickly entangled her fingers from his silky hair, moving to let him go altogether. His hard large clawed hands held her in place. His eyes searched her, but she was still mortally embarrassed and her heart was already quickening again.

"I'm sorry, I just… It's that thing again…Inside me"

Her sweet answer made his heart swivel with a contempt leap, and he had to give her a fanged smile at that. Fingering her chin higher, she relaxed at his sincere smile.

"Tell me." His request was softly uttered, and not strange at all but the now seemingly shy girl (who'd so openly intimately hugged him in front of her mother and brother and _his_ brother) blushed harder and shirking his fingers in her chin, she shook her head viciously. Inuyasha smiled. She was just so...So…No words for it! His insides warmed wholly at her endearing behavior. While she was quite the bashful female right now, he had already seen her angry and manipulative and _hot. _There were so many sides to know of Kagome. He couldn't wait.

Deciding some Ramen would make them both more comfortable he spoke again.

"So, hadn't you mentioned Ramen?"

Quickly shaken out of her coy reverie, she smirked and nodded. Grabbing his clawed hand in her much smaller one she started speaking again.

"Sure, but we have to go to my room first" He saw her heading for a hall in the distancy. Then her words hit him and he controlled the urge to gulp.

"Y-your room?"

"Of course dummy!" The last time he remembered being called a dummy he was five, for sure, and was in elementary. He chuckled again and she stopped seeing his smile.

"You don't smile very often do you, Inuyasha?" that low voice of hers, made him shiver and dark golden eyes met her grey specked with blue ones. She softened the line between his brows with a finger and offered him a smile. A true smile. He didn't answer and she whispered. "You should do it. You look handsome when you smile." This time he was the one of blushing profusely at her praise. She took in his blush and smirked, whispering hotly that he was handsome when he blushed too.

Seeing through that coy act that was nothing but embarrassment that could easily be overthrown with a little of explored intimacy, he smirked back. His own embarrassment was forgotten when he pulled her by their joined hands to his chest and he said the only thing that came to mind, his clawed hand already discovering her silky locks again.

"There's so much I want to know…" she opened her hand to probably ask _what?_ But he stopped her by squeezing her soft form. "Right now I just want to know how you feel about this marriage. I won't let anyone force you into this"

Kagome paused all activity except the beating of her heart and the staring amazed at his eyes, her face scrunched up in a frown and she looked ahead to find a convenient chaise longue a bit ahead. Pulling him to it, she made him sit and sat sideways next to him, her face still to his. Maybe she wanted him to see the truth shine in her grey depths.

He noticed the light red cover over her cheeks and nose and the way her eyes, when meeting with hers, try to escape downwards to her fumbling hands. She took a deep breath and started.

"I-I…Its okay."Cocking his head to the side, his ears twitched once and she smiled fondly. "You see, I didn't think it would be okay. When I went to inform you lord Brother, I didn't think it was going to be okay. I was willing to do it for mother who put all her life's work and all her beliefs in this new Kaigi. But I didn't think I would actually be okay with it inside. Then I met you." Her face was hot and flushed again and she cleaned her throat anxiously. Her hands started fumbling again, and a tanned bigger one stopped them which in turn made her eyes return to his.

"It's a thing, inside me. It makes me feel things, I never felt. I never even had a boyfriend you know, and I keep wanting to do things with y- Eeeep!"

Her startled scream made him revert to her incredible words and he opened the most fantastic fanged grin in a long time. She covered her face in shame and kept murmuring to him _oh you big idiot! You just had to ruin everything!_ Clearly she was speaking to herself, which he thought was again, endearing. Her purity and certain naiveté made him twitch again- that meant she was a girl with values and that she wasn't influenced by nowadays over sexed society, seeing he knew just how much of a prude she _wasn't._

Peeling her lithe hands from her exquisite face he again raised her chin and smiled down to her, inching closer and closer until his mouth was touching hers and he carefully moved his lips over hers. She was a little hesitant and tense, but he could feel the heat radiating from her form and when he coaxed her bottom lip with his fang, biting lightly she moaned and corresponded, her lips searching his fervently, her mouth opening to his restlessly probing tongue, entwining with hers. When she finally came down to breath, her thighs were on each side of his and he was breathing harshly just like hers, admiring her red welted lips and licking his own.

"How young are you again?"

"A- Almost 19." Her answer breathed just over his over sensitive ear, which made him quake in her arms. She wondered how his hands had wind up in her upper thighs, just under the hem of her crumpled skirt. With embarrassment she tried to come down from her very comfortable and warm perch, but he held her tight. His nose bumped her collar bone and he murmured against her skin.

"It's alright to feel the way you feel. I feel it too, and I'm relieved you do."

"But if feels…" her throat clogged and her eyes hazed when she thought of her latest dreams "weird. I can't control it. Like when I saw you today, I had to touch you" even though her voice migrated to an impossible tone for a human, he did so perfectly and smiled against her skin next to the dark orange scarf of her seiru fuku.

"I know…I know. So" he cleared his throat and pulled her to him. He knew she obviously felt how hard he was through his dark grey pants, when she bit her tantalizing bottom lip. "You agree with the marriage."

She nodded sheepishly and then grinned and hugged him.

"I was so happy when Momma said it was you." She pecked him quickly on the corner of the mouth and ten got a non- nonsense attitude stating matter-of-factly that the marriage couldn't happen right now.

His brow quirked at her imposing tone.

"And why's that, bishojo?"

She blushed prettily and instead of straddling him she moved both her legs to the right to sit on his lap and snuggle against his shoulder.

"This is my first year in college. I want to focus my mind on my studies" Also she wasn't a dimwit. He smiled fondly; Kagome wanted a future and a career. It was a very good thing. Petting her hair softly and resting against the chaise, he wondered for a moment if Higurashi-san's and Sesshomaru's meeting had already ended. Anyway, he's already set in staying here, for more than tonight.

"You do have a notion that you are not going to live in Akita-shi anymore, don't you?" her head snapped to him and she seemed really surprised when her eyes blinked once, then twice and then three times.

"What?" her eyes widened and shaky voice made him tighten his hold. Now it was too late to give up, he decided, she couldn't go back on her words now.

"Kagome, my life is in Tokyo. I have to resume my duties to the Western lands as the heir." She gulped and sunk again into him, one of her fingers twirling around her lazy little finger. She was engulfed by a sinful sloth wile cradled by his warmth and scent. _He _wrapped around her.

"I'm sorry I gave to leave momma behind. But what about my studies? I want to get a degree." Her voice told nothing of said sloth as she stated very firmly the dream of her life. She wanted nothing to do with the council and marrying Inuyasha would also help her stay out of it. Inuyasha took a deep breath and nuzzled the crown of her head affectionately.

"How are your grades?"

"Perfect" she grumbled. "Really, really perfect."

"So, I'm in the third year of Political Sciences department of Law in Todai. What's yours?"

Her shriek _hurt_.

"Todai, as in the university of Tokyo?" her eyes glinted happily. "It has a _huge_ medicine library, and only geniuses attend?"

"And two medicine buildings. I'll assume you're in Medicine's first year" At the added sentence his ear laid back as another shriek came

"Sure am! That's so awesome! Oh man you're a genius too!"

He laughed at the _too, _and pulled her deeper to him.

"So they say." His shrug and nonchalance didn't seem to bother as she resumed telling just how much she'd always dreamt of attending to Todai. That jus made it so easy.

"Listen to me on this… I have to end this year and then I'll graduate on Law on politics, so I'll still be there for some time. You end this year here and you marry me in spring, and then you enter Todai and come live with me in Tokyo. How does that sound"

And then she was breathing too harshly, her eyes glinting horribly as if she was going to cry, her face pale, a bead of sweat forming in her temple, her smell spoke of too much anxiety and her heart started beating far too fast for a human woman to handle.

"Kagome? Calm down…" smoothing down wild tresses he kissed her forehead and embraced her, he made his aura engulf her in his power, the crackle of her energy mixing with his red youki, and Kagome eventually stopped hyperventilating to hold on to him firmly. He'd thought it was because of the university, but her raspy voice disillusioned him, followed a by a gulp.

"Living with you…?"

"Of course baka" his low voice near her ear made her melt and ignore the insult she knew was meant to be caring. "We'll be married."

He merely felt her nod against his shoulder.

"Yes" she whispered. Then pulling her lips to lightly graze his, she murmured, said appendages glued to hers, and eyes on his ablaze embers. "_Yes."_

His kiss seized her, to never let her go again.


End file.
